Taming the Beast
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: After a particularly rowdy game, our summoner finds himself drawn down a corridor. What will he find there?


Tried my best to make this long... Enjoy :)

* * *

A League of Legends Fanfiction

Ironscale Shyvana

Taming the Beast

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"Shut up, noob." My teammate insulted me harshly as we walked out of the summoning chamber. I took the blows in silence, as I knew I had performed badly. "I knew we were going to lose the moment you chose Shyvana."

With that, he stalked away, his nose high in the air.

I turned away with a sigh, as everyone around me grumbled their disappointment. Shyvana wasn't a bad champion, and I loved to play her but I wasn't very good at her. I was honestly tired of everyone insulting her.

"Summoner, you are an immense failure." I heard a deep throaty voice call from behind me. It was Fiora, who had been summoned by a summoner on the other team. She strode towards me, smirking. She was their jungler (while I was ours) and had absolutely kicked my ass.

"Do you need some tips?" The grand duelist smirked.

"Cease your speech." Shyvana flashed back from the Fields of Justice and appeared in a flash directly in front of me. She yawned in a bored manner and flipped her long hair.

"Protecting your summoner, I see."

The half-dragon turned away in silence and then she strode off to an unknown place.

Fiora glanced at me, an odd twinkle in her eyes. "They dare not strike back. Others try, I succeed." She laughed haughtily before treading away.

_Odd._ I thought. Champions rarely ever spoke to summoners. Another thought struck me. _I simply cannot stand her attitude._ Fiora was horribly cocky. Sighing, I turned to head back into the summoning chamber, intent on winning a game tonight.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Sometime later, I wandered through the hallowed halls of the League, my footsteps echoing loudly. The other summoners were either sleeping or in a game. It was extremely late, after all. Yet, I couldn't sleep. Sighing, I quickly and I was faced with a decision. I pondered whether or not I should continue down the path. For some reason, I felt something was calling me further down the hallway.

Whether I imagined it or not, I gave into my curiosity. I actually had never been this far in this particular corridor so I had absolutely no idea of what lay ahead. After my door, there were several other rooms but after a bit, there was a long stretch of colorful tapestries. There were no more rooms.

I considered heading back, but something kept dragging me down this hallway. Something was pushing me forward, keeping my feet moving.

Suddenly, the corridor ended abruptly, with a large ornate door at the end. _Should I open it?_ I wondered to myself. I could feel something magical was lurking behind this obstruction and I longed to find out what. My senses tingled as I lifted a hand and turned the wheel.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

The instant the light from outside disappeared behind the decorated door, sparks ignited and flames shot up from brown torches that decorated the walls. The room resembled a cave, dark, damp and dreary. Something was in the very back, but the torch's light didn't reach that far and it remained invisible to me.

Raising my hands, I gathered my summoner powers and cast clairvoyance. Outside the battle grounds, the spell lasted a lot longer than five seconds. The yellow light lit up some of the cave and I could clearly see what lay there.

An enormous fierce-looking dragon slept in the corner. Its wings were folded across its lengthy body, its long tail barely in sight. I could hear it breathing faintly, and it gave me the impression that it was in some sort of discomfort.

_Could this be… _"Shyvana?" I murmured under my breath. All of a sudden, the creature flashed a dark orange and burst into flames. On instinct, I took a step back in caution. The dragon was awake.

At first, it didn't seem to have noticed I was there. Its eyes remained closed and I breathed a sigh of relief. I was about to back off when I tripped over a rock. The stone skittered away in a noisy manner. I froze, as the dragon peeled open an eye.

Growling, it advanced towards me slowly, body completely ablaze. "Crap." I stammered as I backed up, my heart thumping like mad. The dragon was moving oddly, wavering from side to side. Then, without warning at all, it collapsed.

I stood there, stunned, for about half a second before I rushed to its side. A red gash lined its torso, and seemed to be the source of its pain. With a ferocious growl, and a bright light, it morphed. Flames engulfed the body and when they disappeared, a girl lay there.

She had dark red hair, and was dressed in what looked to be very heavy black armor. Her body was slim, and very fit. My guess was confirmed, as I immediately recognized Ironscale Shyvana. Black gloves covered her hands, and a hole was torn in them, revealing peach colored skin.

Her beautiful face was contorted in pain as she clutched her side painfully. I gently touched her shoulder and she lifted her head groggily to shoot me a poisonous stare. "They who… Disturb my sleep… Suffer my fury…" She panted out, managing to threaten me even though she was in pain.

"Shh…" I muttered as I inspected her wound. It wasn't too deep and just a minor spell would rid her of it.

Once again, gathering my summoner powers, I cast heal.

A warm green light enveloped her body, and when it faded, no trace of the injury was there save for a dark scar. Shyvana sat up and stared straight at me; she seemed to be intently studying my face for some odd reason.

"You are… the summoner… that summoned me tonight yes?"

I nodded, realizing that she recognized me.

"You were the one… You were the one I defended. The one who gave me… this." She pointed gently at her scar. Her face showed a little pain when she touched the scar, but not much. Summoner spells were very useful.

After that, she lapsed into silence again.

"What is that?" She asked, suddenly pointing to an ointment bottle on my belt.

"Heat ointment. Helps you soothe wounds."

"Can I borrow it?" She asked. I tilted my head downwards in a nod and when she walked towards me to get it, my body did something completely carnal.

As soon as she was close enough, I grabbed her arm and tugged her into my chest. I lifted her head gently, my hand on her chin. My hungered lips caught hers in a passionate kiss. "How about… I put it on for you?" I whispered directly into her ear, sending chills down her spine.

I deepened the kiss as I pulled her close to me, our tongues dancing in each other's mouths.

"Stop!" She protested, her cheeks slowly growing red. "Summoner, this is not something you should be doing! You don't know what you're getting yourself into." I merely smirked and unscrewed the cap of the small bottle. I dumped some of the milky white contents inside out onto my hand. She turned around to get away from me, but I pulled her back. I started at her neck, her back pressed to my chest.

Speedily, I removed the armor she wore on her shoulders. My rough hands moved across her neck, and then I focused my attention onto removing the rest of the armor on her arms. I pulled off her gloves too, noticing that she quietly protested under her breath as I did so.

"Please… S-st—" She muttered quietly as I kissed the crook of her neck and her knees knuckled forward. "Ahh, damn you…" Shyvana moaned.

Next, I detached the protective hard armor covering her entire upper body. The piece of armor fell onto the dusty ground with a thump, revealing her bare chest. I roamed across her stomach from behind, exploring every curve, every crease. I was taller than her, but not by much so I was able to reach over her.

I sucked on her bare shoulder softly, leaving multiple hickeys all along as my hand moved to her breasts. Her mounds were soft and warm, and it made me harder than I already was. "Shyvana…" Her name slipped out of my mouth. She moaned quietly as I continued to squeeze and tease her, coaxing more and more sounds of pleasure out of her.

"Summoner!"

I leaned down to give her a kiss which was intended to distract as I peeled another piece of armor off of her. By now, we had moved locations and my back was pressed firmly against the wall.

I wasn't about to let her take control of me.

Running my fingers down her sides, I blew small gusts of air onto her body, exciting it. Her body shivered as I kissed her, our tongues dancing in between mouths. I felt as if everywhere she touched on my body was on fire. This was the raw sexuality of Shyvana…

I attempted to take off the bottom of her armor, the one that hid the part that I wanted the most. Heaving her chest, Shyvana took her skirt off. Quickly, I moved her to the ground and I lay on top of her, still completely clothed.

Shyvana shot me a sultry look as she removed my robes.

The half dragon wore pure white underwear, and I could see that it was completely soaking wet. She shivered as I brushed a finger across it; I could feel that she was waiting.

Unable to hold it back any further, I pulled the white cloth down with one hand as I spread her legs open. My tongue quivered as I dove in for her core.

"Ahhh!" She clutched my head as I licked up and down, growing in pace. Pleasure reared its head, white hot and burning. Her vagina throbbed as I inserted a finger inside her nether-lips and continued licking her clit.

"Hnn…" She groaned as I curled my finger inside her, increasing the thrill she felt. "Hah…" I could feel Shyvana tighten around me, enjoying it even further. She leaned back, her breasts in the air and her head facing the ceiling. Her hands were pushed down against the floor, uncontrollable sounds coming from her all the while.

Her breathing became erratic, and more of her juices spilled out of her. My finger plunged deep within her as my teeth brushed past her nipple. I took it in my mouth and took delight when she responded with enthusiasm.

The red-head's feet arched and she wiggled her toes as a small amounts of pain shot through her, but they quickly turned into shots of pure adrenaline that fueled her orgasm.

"Ahh!" Shyvana yelled ferociously. "I'm cumming!" A burst of fire shot out from her body. Sweat dripped down her forehead and creamy, delicious juices trickled out of her quickly. It vanished after a few seconds, leaving the satisfied woman on the ground panting for breath.

I smiled cockily. _So this is what it's like to have sex with a dragon. _I thought.

"Summoner!" Her voice was strong and rough. "_You_ have faced nothing like _me_. Power flows through me…" Shyvana sat up and in turn pushed me onto my back with with one quick and powerful push. She pulled my shorts down, revealing my extremely hard penis. The second it was exposed, it got a little harder.

The half-dragon raised a hand and ran her skilled fingers along my manhood quickly, all the while smiling at me as if she hid some sort of secret. I had thought that my erection could not get any harder but I was wrong. The moment that her tongue touched my tip, my cock twitched and began to feel so incredibly painful. I could hear my heart thumping in my ears as she licked me, teasing me.

Lowering her mouth, I felt a wave of pleasure that threatened to engulf me. Her head bobbed up and down as she almost took me entirely. I grabbed her head and pushed accordingly, the thrill increasing with each thrust. "Ooh…" I groaned as I felt my climax grow by the second.

Shyvana let go of my cock with a loud pop, her mouth wet with saliva and my juices. She stared at me hungrily with a mysterious smile on her face, as she used a hand to finish the job.

Within seconds, I started to climax.

My heart pounded crazily as I came, load of semen after semen. She swallowed each load down to every last drop. Her hand continued to slide along my manhood as she did.

"I bet you enjoyed that, didn't you?" She wiped at the side of her mouth.

"What do you think?" I retorted.

Shyvana smirked. She leaned against the wall, her breasts hanging out and her core was wet and inviting me to take a taste. I got up, and before she could react I spun her around and pushed inside her.

"Fuck, you're so big!" She exclaimed.

I felt her walls contract as I moved in and out of her. Her hips gyrated against my crotch, in tune to mine. All I could hear was the wet slapping of flesh and the animalistic sounds coming from our mouths, that were completely uncontrollable.

"Summoner!"

"Shyvana!"

"Summoner!"

Shyvana screamed out, the flame inside her burning. Her inner dragon threatened to explode. My hands were on her waist, pushing her into me. Every time I went into her I could feel her inner core was hot. And it was getting hotter.

"F-Faster!" She commanded. Happily, I obliged.

"Ah…" A moan escaped my mouth. "Dammit Shyvana…"

Her long hair, that used to be tied in a long braid, came undone and it spilled all over her face messily as she pounded into me. "Haah!" Shyvana pushed both hands against the wall to sturdy herself as I continued to push and push and push. I took a hold of her tiny waist and continued to thrust my hips.

And I came, in a flurry of pleasure.

As soon as she felt my semen pilling inside her, she responded by cumming. She clutched me tightly as she screamed in ecstasy. Pulling out of her, I lapped up her juices with a content smile on my face.

"That wasn't bad." Shyvana commented, her eyes blazing with excitement. "Want to go again?" I quickly shook my head no, for now I was tired beyond belief.

The half-dragon smirked. "I smell fear."

* * *

R&R?

Thanks for reading !

Cheers.


End file.
